Like puppy dogs
by monmon-K
Summary: First make out session isn't a walk in the park. Don't read plz


Unfinished piece, only posting it so my friend could see it lol

Will most likely finish it later

* * *

Hanabi felt her heart thump so hard that she thought the other might have heard it as well. Many thoughts were shorting through her head as to how to process this sudden situation. It wasn't as if she did not want it, but the fact that she hadn't thought this through. Okay, so she sort of had him where she wanted but what now? The heiress pulled Konohamaru's scarf forcefully, glaring at him as if it was his fault that she felt cornered. As her back touched the cold wall, a low, guttural sound was made at the back of her throat.

Following her lead, Konohamaru instinctively pressed a forearm at the side of her head and the other at the side of her waist for support. An audible gulp can be heard as he gazed upon the Hyuuga's startled face, from her eyes to her reddening cheeks down to her luscious lips. 'Dear god those lips...She looks so beautiful, damn those Hyuuga genes, I wanna kiss hem all now!'

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she snapped, ears furiously reddening.

"Heh, you look so pretty I couldn't help it," he retorted, blushing and nervously scratching the back of his head. "'Sides...a picture is no match for the real thing." He was cut off as Hanabi pulled him in with the intention of a head-butt but was suddenly stopped.

Her eyes widened slightly at his retort and snarled in return. "Yeah? Prove it," the Hyuuga urged.

When he opened his eyes, he gazed into the clear pools of hers. The young Sarutobi held the other's chin. Slowly, they inched their faces closer, finally bringing their lips into contact.

They started with shy pecks, occasionally looking up to see the other's reaction. It felt extremely awkward but it seems as if there was more to it than their usual kisses.

Because of the Sarutobi's pride, he did not want to seem like he did not know what to do and so, he took the lead. 'Okay, you practiced this with your clones before, no use backing down now.' Although it was no success as his clone would bail out in him after a while. Even so, he balled up his fist against the wall to brace himself and tilted his head to the side for better access. With that, his pecks became slower and he let his tongue graze her lower lip. 'Here goes nothing...'

As he did so, her senses heightened and she emitted a slight gasp, allowing full access to him. It was such an alien feeling, and rather...slimy. 'Gross...but this was how people kiss right? There's nothing wrong with it.' Her grip on his shirt tightened as she continued to twirl her tongue around his. 'Am I doing this right? Maybe if I turn...Nope. Not right at all.'

After a brief moment of silence, they slowly parted.

"So? Uhm... How was it?" He scrunched back to prepare for the worst.

"Like a dog," Hanabi stated bluntly, pulling his scarf to her mouth to wipe off any excess saliva. "What is this your first time?"

"H-hey!" Snatching his scarf from his girlfriend's prying hands, his cheeks and ears were ablaze. "Get off your high horse, Oh Lady Hyuuga! It's not like you were the best kisser either. You asked me to 'prove it', and I did! What were you expecting?"

"A lifetime supply of puppies, but I suppose I got you instead," she rolled her eyes so far up that one couldn't see her irises.

"Awh...are you saying that I'm as cute as boxful of 'em?"

"Ugh, why are you such a weirdo? For your information, Sarutobi. That was my..." The words trailed off and she turned her head away in embarrassment.

His ears twitched, curious as to if he heard correctly. Repeating after her in a taunting way, it earned him a punch to the stomach. Keeling over, his forehead supported his weight on hers.

Finally after a cooling off, her squared shoulders relaxed. "I said..." A hand hiding her face as she shook her head in disbelief. "That was my first kis-Err! Well...'That' kind of kiss, that is... You're the first person I've ever did that with."

"Oh...Oh!" His hand shot up to cover his face to cover his flushed laughter.

"Geez! Now you get it?" With a rough shove, the blushing heiress made her way around him but stopped when he latched on to her arm.

"Hahah! I-I'm so so-sor-HAHAHA!"

Hanabi rolled her eyes as she waited impatiently for her boyfriend to stop.

"I'm, I'm-hah...I'm sorry, Hana-chan. It's just that it's hard to believe that you can make that sorta face," the Sarutobi mused. "It's cute."

"Excuse m-"

With a light tug, he was able to budge her into his arms. "You're cute, okay?"

Well, that definitely stopped her in her tracks. With that said, she allowed herself to be engulfed in his arms. Warmth was radiating from him, and it felt as if time stopped. It felt so strange, but nonetheless...it was pleasant.

"If it makes you feel any better, that was my first time as well."

"Nuh-uh!" She looked up at him expectantly.

"I'm serious! I kissed other girls before..." He trailed off when he saw Hanabi's dejected face. "But not like that! You're the first one I ever kissed like that." On that last note, Konohamaru rested his chin on top of her head for a while.

After a brief silence, The shorter of the two spoke up. "That so?"

"Yeah..."

They were getting rather comfortable in their current position, and just then, a lightbulb went off. Nuzzling against his neck, she tugged his scarf down a little and pecked at his nape which emitted a yelp from him. "I'm not mad at you, you know?"

"Hmm, that so?" He teased, kissing the top of her head once more.

"I'm not." She knew he just was saying that for dramatic purposes and she isn't going to fall for it.

There is still more to learn, but with that in mind, going down that path together doesn't seem too bad.


End file.
